Dreams and Ambitions
by teshichan
Summary: Twelve years apart then suddenly making a comeback? Oneshot. Miyu's POV... stupid me... uploaded the wrong file. changed it though!


I don't own Daa!Daa!Daa!

A/N: Hey guys! It's me again. Hahaha. I've been wanting to make another oneshot since… forever and inspiration has finally hit me! (^_^) Yey!!

I love it when inspiraition hits me. It's like I just type on and on and on… non-stop continuously. Love it! (^_^) But beware, I don't really have that much time to proofread and edit though. My fingers are too excited from typing that my brain doesn't process what I'm actually typing. Hahaha… (O_O)

This oneshot is gonna be from Miyu's POV. Hope you like it!

On with the story…

* * *

**Dreams and Ambitions**

"_Kyaa! He's so hot!"_

"_And soooo successful!!"_

"_And to think, he's just 20!"_

It's always the same. For the past month, every time I pass by the magazine stand the same thing happens over and over and over again. Don't get me wrong. I have nothing against those girls and the stand… it's just…

"_KYAAA! KANATA SAIONJIIIII!!!"_

… So annoying; especially that part. Man, these girls are so loud, they can pop an ear drum.

I sighed. I turned to look at one of the magazines in display. On the cover was a young man, brunet, same age as me, smiling and holding an award. It was probably taken during one of his acceptance speeches.

So, he won another one huh. I looked away and continued walking towards home.

I once knew that guy – about twelve years ago. We used to be neighbors – no, we used to be best friends. Everyday, we were always together: going to school, eating lunch, hanging out, going home, studying. We did everything together; yet, not once did we ever get tired of seeing each other's faces.

I remember one time when we were lazily lying around his back yard when the topic about dreams and ambitions suddenly came out.

"I want to get married and to become rich," I said confidently. "I want to marry a man that would make me very happy. Ah… and I want to have enough money so that my husband and I don't have to work and all we have to do is raise our children well," I rambled.

I suddenly heard the boy next to me chuckle. "What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Only an idiot would want to marry you," he said confidently. A vein popped in my forehead and I instantly sat up and hit him on the head.

"That hurt!" he yelled as he massaged the sore spot with his hand as he sat up. I just stuck my tongue out on him. "And what do you want to be when you grow up, huh?" I challenged him.

His hand immediately stopped from moving. He then turned so that I couldn't see his face. So I stood up and faced him.

"Ne, what do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked him curiously.

"An a-t-r," he mumbled.

"Eh? What was that?" I asked him again.

He then raised his bright red head to face me. "An actor," he said more audibly.

I blinked.

"Well, go on. Laugh," he said as he averted his gaze away from mine.

"Heh…" I started. "Not bad," I said sincerely. I really thought it was a great dream. Plus, the look on his face stopped me from making fun of my shy, shy friend.

"I know, let's have a race?" I said excitedly.

"A race?"

"Yeah! A race to see who reaches his or her dream first!" I proposed.

He looked thoughtful. "And what would the prize be?" he asked.

"Hmm…" I immediately tried to think of a suitable prize, but none came to my head. "Well, we can get the loser to do whatever we want from him," I suggested.

He seemed to think about it for a while, until a sly grin came to his face. "Alright," he answered.

"Promise?" I asked while holding out my pinky for him. He looked at it as if it were an alien from another planet.

"I'm not making a pinky-swear," he said as he looked at another direction.

I glared at him. "Why not?" I asked annoyed.

"It's girly," he answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

"So, what do you want us to do then?" I asked him challengingly. He immediately held out his right hand at me. I just blinked at his actions.

"Let's shake on it," he explained.

I remember giving him a big smile then shaking his outstretched right hand so enthusiastically then.

A week after that, a truck suddenly came in front of his house. Everything happened so quickly back then. I came over to his house to ask him what was going on. When he opened the door, I noticed that all of their stuff were packed away in boxes.

"What's going on?" I asked him instantly.

"We're moving," he said while his head lowered sadly.

"Moving? Where?" I asked. I think my voice was cracking up back then.

"America," he answered – still in the same, emotionless voice. I suddenly felt my hands fell limply at my sides. I think I managed to answer an "oh" then. I can't really remember.

All I remember is I tried all my best to give him one of my biggest smiles as I told him, "Good luck in America. Don't forget our promise, okay?" And with that, he left.

He left the house next door.

He left Japan.

And most importantly…

He left me.

Twelve years had gone by since then. Who would've thought that guy actually made his dream come true. I guess I lost our little bet then. I couldn't help but give out a disappointed sigh. As if he remembers me and our promise.

I must've been thinking too seriously that I didn't notice that I had already reached my house. I then noticed this very cool sports car in front of it. It's really fancy, so I went and got a closer view of it.

The driver wasn't there. Who's car is this then? Oh well, I decided to just leave it alone and to enter my house.

"Oh, Miyu. You're back," my mother greeted. "We have a visitor," she said as she directed me excitedly towards the living room.

"Hey," the person said as he raised his right hand to greet me. He was wearing sunglasses and a cap, so I couldn't recognize whoever he is. I must've looked confused since I heard him give a chuckle as he took off his sunglasses.

"Recognize me now, Miyu?" he asked. I immediately recognized the brown, hazel eyes looking back at me.

"K-Kanata Saionji," I stuttered. What a coincidence. The person I just so happen to think about on my way home is here inside my house. The gods must be playing a trick on me.

"Hey," I greeted him calmly.

"Isn't it wonderful, Miyu? Little Kanata has come all the way here to visit us!" mom said excitedly.

The brunet then scratched the back of his head embarrassingly. "I'm not that little anymore, auntie. And yeah, sorry about the whole no-show for the last twelve years. Been very busy with work and all. It's a miracle they even allowed me to visit Japan," he explained.

"Oh, I understand completely, honey!" mom replied enthusiastically again. "You're a successful Hollywood actor. It's only natural that you don't have time to visit places of the past."

Apparently, he didn't have time to remember the people from the past too. I couldn't take it anymore. I'm starting to think badly of this guy.

"Mom," I said, interrupting their little conversation.

"Yes, dear?" she asked me too sweetly.

"If you don't mind, I have a lot of homework to do so I'll be heading upstairs now. Excuse me," I said as I bowed my head a little. I didn't turn to see my mother's or his reaction. I just wanted to get out of the room – away from him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I couldn't help but sigh for the, probably, tenth time. It's hard to concentrate on my studies knowing that a certain someone from the past was downstairs happily chatting with my mother. I sighed again.

"You know, you've been reading the same page for five minutes now," as voice suddenly said from behind.

"Kya!" I let out a short scream. I turned around only to see the person I was avoiding sitting on my bed.

"Oh, hey," I managed to say civilly as I gave him an emotionless look. I then immediately turned back to the book I was reading.

"Aren't you tired of studying, Miyu?" he asked as he made himself more comfortable on my bed.

"Not really," I said as I tried to focus on the page I was reading yet again.

"Why are you studying so hard anyway?" he asked again as he observed some of the things on my bedside table.

Seriously, this is getting annoying. Not only is the person who forgot about me here in my room, but he's here and acting as if nothing happened. I felt a vein throb in my forehead.

"To be rich," I answered honestly. The more precise and accurate I answer, the faster he gets to leave the room.

The room was silent for a while and I thought that I had successfully driven him away. I started to read a few lines of my book again.

"Do you remember the bet we had when we were eight?" the voice said again. I couldn't help but sigh in disappointment. And here I was thinking that he was gone.

"Yeah," I answered honestly. Where is he going with this?

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, Miyu Kouzuki. I am already a successful Hollywood actor," he said smugly as he stood up.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that," I said as I tried to focus my gaze on the book in front of me.

"So," he said as he brought a hand on my desk, "you have to do whatever I tell you, am I right?"

I sighed. Great. The brunet remembered me only because he wants something from me. Geez…

Well, a deal's still a deal.

I turned to look at him. "Alright, what do you want?" I asked him dejectedly. His smile – no – his smirk grew ten times.

"Well, I'm a successful actor," he said again. Geez, I know that already. "I'm rich, popular, and living the sweet life."

I turned my gaze to the book in front of me. "See? So you don't need anything from me," I said as-a-matter-of-factly – hoping I was right.

"Well, a deal's still a deal," he said. Great.

I sighed again. "So, what do you want me to do?" I asked him, dreading whatever it was he wants me to do.

He suddenly became quiet for a while - probably thinking of the best method to torture me the most.

"Marry me," he suddenly said.

I immediately turned to look at him. "W-What?" I managed to blurt out.

"Marry me," he said again as he looked me straight in the eye.

I blinked and unconsciously turned to look at something else. "C-Come on, stop joking. Now tell me what it is you want me to do," I asked again as I made it seem like I was arranging some of my stuff.

"I'm serious," he blurted out. I turned to look at him again. "Marry me," he said again, his face completely devoid of any form of hoax.

I don't know what to say. He, too, was silent for a few seconds. After that, my brain seemed to start functioning again and questions suddenly came rushing into my head.

"B-But," I started, "we don't know each other anymore."

"Of course we do," he answered smugly. "You're Miyu Kouzuki. Age 20. Birthday March 15. Bloodtype O. You're parents' names are-"

"Not like that," I cut him off. "I mean, personally. We don't know each other anymore," I said as my voice unconsciously became softer.

He sighed. He then bore his eyes into my green ones again. "We have the rest of our lives to figure it out, Miyu," he answered – his face completely serious.

"C-Come on, Kanata. Enough with the jokes already, geez," I said embarrassingly. "Now tell me what you want already!" I answered a little irritated.

Suddenly, a vein started throbbing in his forehead. "Geez, Miyu! Twelve years have passed and yet you're still as stubborn as ever!" he said as he raised his voice.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I stood up from my chair and faced him head on, "Well, what do you expect?" I yelled. "You left twelve years ago, stopped communicating with me for that long, and now you come waltzing back into my life as if nothing happened?!"

I glared at him. He glared at me back. We were like that for quite some time. After what seemed like forever, his gaze seemed to soften and he gave out a very heavy sigh.

"I wanted," he started. "I wanted to see you only when everything's ready," he answered calmly.

"Ready?" I asked. "Ready for what?"

He brought his hand up to his hair and ruffled it lightly. "You said, twelve years ago that you wanted to get married and become rich right? You said that you wanted you and your husband to just relax and be free to raise your children."

I nodded. "That's right. And you said that whoever's gonna marry me is an idiot," I added bitterly to his little recall.

He chuckled. Recalling the past together suddenly made the air between us feel lighter.

A blush suddenly crept across his face. I unconsciously tilted my head at the side. What's with him? Suddenly blurting things out from the past.

"I guess, I'm an idiot then." Huh? Where did that come from?

"Yes, you are," I whispered jokingly. He was really acting like an idiot.

He didn't retort. He just turned to look thoughtfully outside the window. "The reason why I didn't keep in contact with you is because I wanted to surprise you and to not disappoint you if I failed." Failed? Fail in what?

He then turned to look at me directly.

"I did it, Miyu," he said as he reached for my hands. "I can make your, no, our dreams come true," he said as he squeezed them tight.

I felt my face heat up. I can only imagine it getting redder and redder every passing second. I opened my mouth to say anything but no words came out. Wait. Is this going where I think this is going? Is he actually serious?

Suddenly, his lips came crashing down against mine – passionately, hungrily, intensely. I was stunned and I didn't know how to respond. The guy I haven't met for twelve years has successfully become an actor and is here proposing to me? Is this a joke?

"Marry me, Miyu," he said again as we parted. He then slipped something in my ring finger. I lowered my head to look at it. It was the most beautiful engagement ring I have ever seen. It must've cost a fortune.

I raised my head to face him. That look he has. He's dead serious about this.

A smile crept up to my face. Maybe this will turn out okay. Maybe, there's still a chance for us to continue the unfinished chapter of our lives together twelve years ago.

"I haven't even said yes yet," I teased him, as I tried to revert back to how things were back then.

"Well too bad," he started. "I still won our little challenge so sorry, Miyu." He then looked me intensely in the eye, "You WILL marry me," he said determinedly. He then lowered his head and kissed me again, more calmly, but with the same passion and fervor as before.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

We held on to each other for quite a while. I rested my head against his chest while he rested his on my head. A question suddenly came into my mind.

"And what would you have done had you found out that I'm already married and rich?" I asked him curiously.

He was quiet for quite a while and then he spoke up. "Being the successful actor that I am, I have connections." He said as-a-matter-of-factly. He continued, "I'll make sure that that person _conveniently_ disappears along with your money so you'll be back to square one and you'll end up needing me anyway."

"Idiot!!" I yelled as I punched him on his arm.

He chuckled. He put his arms around me again and placed my head on his chest as he buried his on my hair. "I would've made an anonymous donation to you and your family," he said seriously.

"What?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

"You're the reason I strive so hard to become what I am today, Miyu," he said. "And even if you were already married, it won't change that. I'd want you to have all my money," he said as he stared into my eyes.

I don't know if he was just bluffing me, but he looks so sure answering that question that I couldn't help but give him a quick peck on the lips. That earned me a shocked face from him.

He suddenly smirked and lowered his head close to my ear. He then whispered to me, "That's after I kill him, of course."

I punched him again. He was right. I guess I really am destined to marry and idiot after all.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Love it? Hate it?

Kinda got confused with the verb tensing and stuff so sorry for that. (V_V) Anyway, I kinda rushed the ending too so… not that happy with it. Still, happy nonetheless with this oneshot.

Tell me what you think! Be honest… (^_^)


End file.
